


[Podfic] Just This Once

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Just This Once", written by prettyvk.  Part 7 of the Ink Your Name 'verse series</p>
<p>Post epilogue.</p>
<p>Very short.</p>
<p>Just this once, John will be a little selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just This Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694097) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



A sweet little moment in the life of John and Sherlock

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/noatk7oaqu66lcg/just_this_once.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u3t9vaigu2ac6jg/just_this_once.mp3)
  * On Audiofic: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-this-once)



Length: 4:30

Size: 4.12 MB


End file.
